Fiebre - Tales of the Abyss SA
by Luke-MFF
Summary: Oneshot. Asch y Luke enfrentaron una tormenta, Asch cae enfermo y Luke sólo quiere ser de utilidad para su Original. ¿Cuál es el precio? Shounen-ai. AschxLuke.


Con un esfuerzo sobre humano lograba mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Desde cuándo había ocurrido?

Miró hacia su acompañante preguntándose si seguía vivo o ya se había muerto por las complicaciones de la gripe "Estúpida Réplica Inútil" se dijo para sí.

Luke tenía un pequeño trapo húmedo en la frente y las mejillas cubiertas con un sonroje a causa de la fiebre. Asch lo miraba, sentado a lado suyo metido en las mismas cobijas que él.

"Te dije que no lo hicieras..." Se llevó la mano a la frente y descubrió que él también tenía fiebre. Se sentía, a demás, adormilado. Se recostó nuevamente y se acomodó de lado cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando que se le pasara el mareo. Sólo entonces empezó a soñar sus recuerdos.

Había sido una tormenta.

Asch estaba entrenando en el bosque cuando ésta se soltó de golpe, quedando empapado en cuestión de segundos mientras buscaba un refugio dónde pasar la noche. Todo iba bien hasta que de pronto, en la oscuridad, escuchó la voz que reconocería incluso si se le pusiera algún tipo de distorsión: Era Luke; lo más seguro es que había salido de su cálida y confortable mansión para ir a buscarlo.

Tal como lo pensaba es que había pasado, ahora no sólo él estaba empapado, si no también la "Inútil Réplica"

No recordaba muy bien cómo es que entraron a la mansión Fabre, lo que sí es que, aunque después de haberse bañado y cambiado de ropa, Asch había pescado un resfriado.

Se miró con hastío la vestimenta: Estaba usando ni más ni menos que la ropa de su réplica que, por cierto, le quedaba ligeramente corta.

Luke le miró con diversión. Por fortuna, pensó Asch, el chico de cabello corto había salido ileso de aquella tempestad.

Pasó la noche en la mansión Fabre, y pasaría ahí toda la semana ya que el simple resfriado pasó a ser fiebre y catarro. Ni siquiera Asch, El Sanguinario, podría contra ello.

Era atendido como no esperaba serlo en su vida y mucho menos esperaba que fuera el propio Luke quien lo atendiera. Era extraño ver que, después de todo, no era tan inútil... o bueno, eso fue hasta que un día, Luke empezó con una ligera raspera en la garganta.

-Estaré bien, Asch -decía mientras le miraba sonriente y le daba una cucharada de jarabe al Original- Es sólo que últimamente hay mucho polvo, y por ello es que me he irritado un poco.

-Deberías dejar de venir, si te contagio...

-...ya te dije que estaré bien, Asch.

Asch no podía hacer mucho contra los deseos de Luke, después de todo, Asch sabía lo necio que era sí mismo... dudaba que la réplica lo fuera menos.

Un buen día, en un trato hospitalario, Luke ya se veía un tanto sonrojado y, aunque tenía clara la garganta, sus ojos no decían que estuviera completamente sano.

-...Deja de venir, Réplica... sólo conseguirás que...

-…No importa...con tal de verte un poco más seguido...

Luke, sentado al borde de la cama, se acomodó de modo que pudiera alcanzar a darle un beso sobre los labios a Asch, quien estaba sentado al centro de la misma medio cubierto con las sábanas.

-No...No lo hagas...

El Sanguinario reaccionó tarde y cuando menos sintió, los suaves labios de Luke ya estaban apresando los propios.

Un simple contacto... y bacterias.

Cuando la siguiente hora de su medicamente regresó, Luke entró arrastrando suavemente lo pies. Colocó la charola con medicamentos en el mueble de un lado y se sentó al borde de la cama, como se había vuelto rutina, cabizbajo.

-Oi...Repli...

Luke se dejó caer sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Asch, alarmado, hizo lo posible por acomodarlo bien para dejarlo descansar a un lado, lo cobijó con las mismas sábanas. Estaba, Asch, lo bastante débil como para hacer otra cosa. Tomó el trapo que Luke había llevado consigo y lo humedeció con el agua que le hacía juego en una jicarita. Se lo colocó en la frente, lo miró y se dijo para sí "Te dije que no lo hicieras..."

Notó que él mismo también tenía fiebre, por lo que optó acurrucarse a un lado y soñar.

Después de todo, Luke estaba ya propenso a enfermarse, por lo que el beso había valido la pena.


End file.
